


Ashes of Eden

by Telcontarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awesome Phasma, Badass Phasma, Ben Solo Is A Giant Marshmallow, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Han Solo, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, Mutual Pining, Phasma Ships It, Pining, Protective Kylo Ren, Protectiveness, Rey Kenobi, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Rey/Kylo Ren, Slow Romance, Soft Ben Solo, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teacher-Student Relationship, ben solo is a good son, gentle ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: For the second time in Ren’s life, Rey’s touch proved to be his undoing; their fingers grazed and Ren’s world shattered as his eyes met Rey’s.  Blue sparks danced across their fingertips, electricity coursing through their veins like wildfire.  Rey’s lips parted as surprise, shock and confusion flickered through her eyes but she held Ren’s gaze steadily, her body trembling with the intensity of her emotions.  A small gasp escaped past her lips as she felt a tug in her chest, an invisible thread weaving itself around her heart and binding her irrevocably to the man before her, the man whose intense gaze bored into hers, silently promising that he would move every star in the galaxy.  For her.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 60
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a long term Reylo reader, but this is my first Reylo fanfic. I have been sitting on this idea for a while and finally found the time to sit down and write (mainly in my garden in the sunshine where I’m not being bugged by my two cats).
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song “Ashes of Eden” by Breaking Benjamin. I have been obsessed with it ever since I heard it and think that it suits our favourite couple perfectly.
> 
> I am currently working on Chapter 2, not sure when it will be ready.
> 
> I usually write over on FanFiction.Net and will be uploading my fanfic onto AO3 gradually.
> 
> You can follow me on my [tumblr](https://telcontarian.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

_Kneeling on the staircase, Ben pushed his face through the gap between balusters, scowling as he watched his parents moon over the newest addition to his namesake Ben Kenobi’s family. Ignoring the ache that was beginning to form in his knees, Ben struggled to contain the jealousy coursing through his veins as his parents paid more attention to the baby than Han and Leia had ever bestowed upon him. Seething, Ben pushed away from his vantage point, flattening the ebony locks of his hair over his ears in a nervous habit when he heard his mother calling his name._

_He entered his bedroom, wincing as he slammed the door a little too loudly, knowing that it would cause an argument with his father when old Ben left. Ben sighed, running a frustrated hand through his unruly hair. Somewhere in the back of his eleven-year-old mind he knew that it was stupid that he was jealous over a kriffing baby. It was petty, and he knew from his therapist Amilyn that he was projecting all of his insecurities into a situation that he had no control over. His relationship with his parents had always been rocky; a series of fights, long work trips and his dad walking out on his family more times than Ben cared to remember had caused him to lash out. Unfortunately, Ben’s school life was little better than his life at home: he was bullied relentlessly for his large nose and ears, his short, slim stature an easy target. He fell behind in schoolwork, becoming increasingly difficult with his teachers and uncooperative in class, even failing to turn his homework in on numerous occasions. When the bullying became too much, Ben’s pent-up anger led to him finally exploding and punching another kid. When faced with potential expulsion, his parents had finally stepped in and found their son someone that could help him work through the anger and frustration that threatened to overwhelm him._

_Ben frowned, the sounds of childish delight followed by the adults laughing echoing through the house. At least he was working on his problems; his parents were the ones losing their minds over a baby. He sat at his desk, pulling his homework towards him in an attempt to distract himself. His eyes drank in the numbers before him, his hand gliding effortlessly over the paper as he pencilled in his answers. Maths had always come easy to him, offering a comfort zone where he could seek solitude and shut out the world around him. Numbers were familiar, reliable and made sense to him when other things in his life did not. He frowned gently, checking over his answers while he absent-mindedly chewed on the end of his pencil as a soft, almost hesitant knock made Ben lift his gaze as the door opened._

_“Hey, kid,” said Han gruffly, clearing his throat awkwardly, “doing okay?”_

_Ben nodded, biting his tongue and counting to ten in his head before letting out a deep breath. Although Han had not always been a good or attentive father, he was trying at least._

_“Ben’s leaving soon, you wanna come down and say your goodbyes?”_

_Ben hesitated, not quite looking his father and the eye, not wanting to see the disappointment that lingered there. “I’m not good with crying babies,” he replied, grimacing at how petulant he sounded even to his own ears._

_Han chuckled, ruffling his son’s unruly mop of hair while Ben tried very hard not to pat it back into place. After all he was eleven now, not a little kid anymore. “I’ll level with you, kid, I’m not good with babies either, but this one’s a real sweetheart.” He paused, a glimmer of mischief in his eye, “Unlike you, you were a screamer.”_

_Reluctantly, Ben found himself following his father downstairs, swallowing nervously when he heard voices in the hall. When they neared the bottom step, Han clapped an encouraging hand on Ben’s shoulder. Ben Kenobi smiled up at them, cradling a giggling bundle of pink frills and ruffles in his arms. “Good to see you, Ben,” the elder Ben greeted with a kind smile, “How is school?”_

_Ben shrugged. “It’s fine,” he murmured, the tips of his ears turning pink with embarrassment. “That your granddaughter?”_

_Ben Kenobi’s smile grew wider, his eyes softening as he ran a gentle hand through the little girl’s dark curls. “This is my Rey.”_

_Ben gulped, his whole body tensing as Rey shrieked with delight, her chubby hands reaching towards him. “I think she likes you, Ben,” said Leia quietly, placing a gentle hand on her son’s shoulder. “Would you like to hold her?”_

_Ben shook his head. “I don’t know how.”_

_Leia and Ben Kenobi glanced at one another, a look of understanding passing between the two. With a little help from his mother, Ben cradled Rey’s body to him, his arms wrapping securely around the child. In spite of himself, a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as Rey’s curious fingers played with the button of Ben’s shirt. “She’s so tiny.” He winced as Rey’s hands reached to tug firmly on a lock of his hair. Leia’s fingers twitched and Han slyly passed his wife the camera so that she could record this moment._

_Unfortunately for Ben, the moment that Leia raised the camera to her eye to snap the photograph, all hell broke loose. Rey’s eyes lifted to Ben’s, her huge, hazel orbs filled with a childlike wonder and he froze, a searing pain blazing across the back of his left hand. In his arms, Rey screwed her eyes up, her lower lip trembling and she sniffled before giving into hysterical sobs. She was promptly snatched from his arms and the adults crowded round her while he apologised over and over, his words falling on deaf ears. “I didn’t do anything to her, I swear!” Ben turned on his heel, taking the stairs two at a time before barricading himself in his room, no longer caring at his parents’ reaction when he slammed the door behind him. His back slid down the door and he buried his head in his hands, wondering how he had managed to mess up this time when he wasn’t even sure what had actually happened._

_Ben rubbed at his hand as it continued to throb and burn, his eyes widening in horror when he realised that he now bore the mark of his soulmate, two words etched forever onto his skin._

_Rey Kenobi._

* * *

The concept of finding one’s soulmate had always been fascinating to Rey. The name, etched on the back of her hand in a handwriting not her own, had always been a source of comfort to her, even on the darkest of days. Her childhood had been full of hardship; after being abandoned by her parents at the tender age of five, Rey had spent the next twelve miserable years being passed, unwanted, around more foster homes than she cared to remember. She had grown up fast, often having to fend for herself and fight with the other foster kids for scraps of food and to keep what few belongings she could call her own.

Although Rey had long given up on the dream that her parents would one day return for her and whisk her away to a better life, Rey had always held onto a small sliver of hope that her soulmate, the mysterious and enigmatic Ben Solo would sweep in like her own personal knight in shining armour and bestow upon her all of the love and kindness that she had missed out on in her short life.

For how could she not already love someone who housed half of her soul? Her feelings toward Ben had changed significantly from childhood: to a lonely five-year-old, Ben had become Rey’s playmate, a friend to play hide and seek with and help pass the time until her parents returned for her. As a precocious eight-year-old, Ben had become like her older brother who had always provided an unseen yet comforting presence when times were rough. As a feisty teenager, when Rey was learning to become comfortable in her own skin, Ben had been her first crush and the reassuring voice in her ear to tell her that she looked pretty today and that she could do anything she set her mind to.

Ben had become her rock, reassuring Rey that her current foster placement in the group home run by Unkar Plutt would not be permanent. While Plutt had never raised a hand to herself or to any of the foster kids, his care and been somewhat lacking. He often left Rey alone for periods of time, expecting her to take care of the younger kids as well as cooking and cleaning. Rey was only too happy to keep out of Plutt’s way, happy that he had never once attempted to get handsy unlike her previous foster father.

Rey shuddered in revulsion at the memory. In hindsight, being removed from her previous foster home had been the best thing that had ever happened to Rey; after moving to Coruscant, she had met her best friends Rose and Finn on the first day of starting her new school. She had never actually stayed long enough in any of her previous schools to make friends before, but Rey was glad of their company for it meant that she did not have to spend all of her time at home.

Unfortunately for Rey, her final year exams were almost upon her and were proving more stressful than anything she could imagine. When she wasn’t spending time with Rose and Finn or cooking and cleaning for Plutt, Rey spent most of her free time studying. Even from a young age Rey understood the importance of achieving good grades and hopefully being accepted into a good university so that should could leave the foster system behind once and for all.

Luckily, while by no means the smartest girl in her year, Rey could hold her own fairly well in most of her subjects, with the exception of maths. Give her a book and Rey would happily curl up for hours and lose herself in various fantasy worlds, but give her a page of sums….

Rey shifted restlessly in her seat, her eyebrow furrowed in concentration as she nibbled absent-mindedly on the end of her pencil. The equations on the blackboard made little sense to her, and her brain could neither process nor understand the meanings of the symbols. A clearing of the throat startled her, and she remove the pencil from her mouth before meeting the unimpressed gaze of her teacher, Mr Ren. He frowned softly, tapping his wristwatch and making Rey flush before dropping her eyes back down to her workbook. She rubbed at the name etched onto the back of her hand, unconsciously seeking comfort from her soulmate as she always did in situations outwith her control. Her gaze cast downward, Rey missed a strange, almost soft look passing over Mr Ren’s face as he did the same.

Mr Ren had only joined the school faculty less than a year ago and he had already gained the reputation of a teacher not to be messed with. He was tall and powerfully built, slow to smile and unfortunately quick to anger. He abhorred poor time-keeping and did not care for excuses if homework was not completed on time. He was not a patient man, however he recognised when a student was not coping with his subject.

The bell rang, signalling the end of class and Rey allowed a small sigh of relief to escape past her lips as she started packing away her belongings, making a mental note to ask Finn and Rose if she could study with them. Swinging her satchel around her shoulders, she caught Finn’s eye who gave her a huge thumbs up and held up his maths textbook. “My place?” he mouthed and Rey nodded, knowing that she needed all the help that she could get. Before she could make her way over to him, Rey froze as she heard Mr Ren calling her name. “Miss Johnson? A moment, please.”

Rey closed her eyes, her shoulders drooping slightly before opening them once more and catching Finn’s concerned gaze. “Go on,” she mouthed, “I’ll catch up.” 

She turned on her heel, gulping as she realised that Mr Ren was frowning softly. “I noticed that you appeared to be… distracted during today’s class, Miss Johnson,” he said quietly, his dark gaze serious underneath the frames of his glasses.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she murmured, a flush of embarrassment creeping over her face as she glanced down at her shoes. “I’ve been having trouble understanding the course content recently.”

“I see.”

“It’s not that I haven’t been trying,” Rey explained quickly, “I’ve been studying with Finn and Rose every day after school. But…” Rey fidgeted, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, “I’ve changed schools three times in the last two years and I’ve missed out on a lot.”

Mr Ren removed his glasses, polishing them with a soft cloth from the breast pocket of his shirt. It was only then that Rey noticed the constellation of beauty marks that had been strewn carelessly across his face. “Does your guardian not help with your schoolwork?” Ren asked carefully.

Rey’s heart sank and she swallowed nervously, fighting down the old urge to run when the world got too much for her to bear alone. She had not known that the status of her family, or lack thereof, was common knowledge among the school faculty. She did not need anyone feeling sorry for her; she had survived on her own for twelve years and in spite of the hardships that she had faced, she remained happy and cheerful when not at home. In spite of the tumultuous thoughts racing through her mind and the little voice that told her the entire faculty discussed her in the staff room, Rey forced out a humourless laugh and shook her head. “My guardian has no interest in my education.”

Ren frowned, sweeping a large hand through the thick locks of ebony hair. Rey wondered if his stylishly tousled waves were the result of too much product, or if he just had better hair than her. “Do you have internet access at home? I could provide you with links to online material for extra practice.”

She shook her head. “I don’t even have a computer. I live with four other foster kids and we don’t have a lot of privacy. Can’t leave any valuables lying around in case one of the other kids steal them.”

“I’ll print off some worksheets for you to focus on. If you work through them at home, I will mark them and we can review your answers together.” He took note of Rey’s stricken face, the colour draining from her skin. “They will not count towards your final grade,” he said quietly, turning away from her and logging onto the school computer. “Don’t worry if you get the answer wrong, I need to understand what you are struggling with so that I can help you.” Ren sighed, resisting the urge to smash up the computer monitor, “Take a seat, Miss Johnson,” this could take a while.

Rey nodded, slipping her satchel from her shoulders as she claimed the seat at the nearest desk. Rummaging in her bag, she fished out her battered and well-thumbed copy of _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ and buried herself in the familiar story, not for the first time wishing that she attended Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry _._ Ren chuckled quietly as his eyes lingered on the front cover of her book, opening his desk drawer and holding up a copy of _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince._ “Not a word,” he muttered darkly, glaring at Rey as she attempted to smother her giggles. Drumming his fingers impatiently, Ren glared as the computer warmed up slowly before printing out five sheets of paper. “If you could complete these for next Friday, Miss Johnson, I will mark them over the weekend and we can meet the following Monday after class to review your answers." Ren held out the papers to her, watching silently as Rey tucked her book back into her satchel before rising to take the proffered sheets.

For the second time in Ren’s life, Rey’s touch proved to be his undoing; their fingers grazed and Ren’s world shattered as his eyes met Rey’s. Blue sparks danced across their fingertips, electricity coursing through their veins like wildfire. Rey’s lips parted as surprise, shock and confusion flickered through her eyes but she held Ren’s gaze steadily, her body trembling with the intensity of her emotions. A small gasp escaped past her lips as she felt a tug in her chest, an invisible thread weaving itself around her heart and binding her irrevocably to the man before her, the man whose intense gaze bored into hers, silently promising that he would move every star in the galaxy. For her.

Rey’s hand burned and she glanced down, her brow furrowing as her soulmate’s mark changed, the elegant calligraphy now shimmering in gold ink.

Ren was lost, his entire being focused on this mere slip of a girl, his arms heavy with the phantom memory of cradling her body to his sixteen years ago when he had last laid eyes on her. Every fibre in his body reached out to her wanting to soothe her fears, offer comfort and more importantly, show her that she was not alone.

Not anymore.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at a moodboard, hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> You can follow me [on Tumblr](https://telcontarian.tumblr.com)

Tears pooled in Rey’s eyes and she gulped, attempting to fight the onslaught of emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Ben’s fingertips caressed the back of her hand, a soft look of surprise mirrored on his own face as he ran gentle fingers over the golden shimmer of his name etched onto Rey’s skin in his own handwriting. Rey gasped, the aftershocks of electricity dancing over the sensitive skin at the feeling of Ben’s hand on her soulmate mark.

“Ben?” she whispered, her breath catching in her throat as Mr Ren raised his eyes to hers once more; soft, brown eyes that were now flecked with the hazel colouring of her own. “I – I don’t understand,” she stammered, a thick blush stealing over her cheeks as she realised that she was probably making an utter fool of herself. She had dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember, but the feeling of her soulmate’s fingers brushing against hers and his intense gaze trying to memorise every inch of her face had erased every last semblance of rational thought.

“Kylo Ren,” said Ben softly, his mind still reeling from the sound of his given name falling from Rey’s lips, “Is my professional name. My birth name is Ben Solo.”

“Why did you change it?”

Ben frowned, his expression becoming almost thunderous as dark storm clouds passed over his face. “I was angry at my parents,” he muttered darkly, sighing before running his free hand through the black locks of ebony hair. “I thought,” he began slowly, the tips of his ears reddening as he lowered his gaze to their hands, his fingers continuing to trace intricate patterns over her flesh. “I thought that they had taken you away from me.”

* * *

Rey followed Ben in a daze, her feet automatically carrying her through the winding corridors of the school. She had barely been aware of Finn who had waited loyally for her outside the classroom door. Muttering some weak excuse about an issue with her grades and that she would call him over the weekend, Rey had left her very confused friend behind as she continued to trail along in her soulmate’s wake. Ben cleared his throat, not quite meeting Rey’s eyes as he held the corridor door open, gesturing for her to precede him. “Is he your boyfriend?” Ben hates himself the moment that the words left his mouth, his curled fist clenching at his side. He knew that he sounded little better than the teenage students that he taught, but he had not counted on the jealousy that seemed to radiate through his entire being at the very thought of his soulmate in the arms of another.

Rey shook her head mutely and Ben’s breathed a sigh of relief. “No,” she said softly, resisting the urge to glance over her shoulder lest Ben caught sight of her crimson stained cheeks. “He’s my best friend.”

Ben took point once more, silently leading Rey through the school’s deserted corridors before climbing the main staircase. Rey’s heart sank as she realised that Ben was leading her toward the headmistress’ office and she stopped dead in her tracks, her face pale and heart gripped in icy terror. Ben paused, his foot on the top step as he gasped for breath, clutching his chest as a fear not his own washed over him in tumultuous waves. _Rey._ He turned on his heel and cursed under his breath as he realised that she was downright terrified and on the verge of tears.

“I don’t want to be expelled, Ben,” she moaned, arms wrapped around herself as she struggled to reign in her emotions.

In spite of himself, Ben gave a low chuckle as he reached the frightened girl, his fingers seeming to reach out of their own accord to tuck a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. “You’re not going to be expelled, Rey,” he murmured, his eyes soft and the sound of her name falling from her soulmate’s lips quieting some of her fears. “Come on,” he said gruffly, traces of electricity dancing along the point of contact as he placed a gentle hand on Rey’s shoulder blade to guide her, “I won’t leave your side, I promise.”

Ben’s jaw was clenched she noted, the moment he raised a hand to knock on the headmistress’ door his whole body thrummed with tension that seemed to flow like a current through his veins. He entered the office a moment later, his large body unintentionally shielding Rey from the headmistress’ view.

  
Rey had only met Leia Organa once when she had been enrolled in her new high school and she instinctively knew even then that despite the headmistress’ small stature and kind face, she could be a force to be reckoned with if anyone dared to cross her. Her warm, brown eyes twinkled in surprise as she raised her eyes from her work to acknowledge the man who was standing in front of her desk. “Ben!” she exclaimed, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth as she set down her pen and clasped her hands neatly in front of her, “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“Ms Organa –“

Ben’s teeth ground together as the headmistress cut him off with a glare that could easily bring down a man twice her size. “We are alone, Ben, I did not labour for thirty-two hours for you not to call me mother when we are speaking in private.”

Rey squeaked in surprise, scrambling to clap a hand over her mouth. Leia glanced at Ben in concern even as he shook his head. “That’s… what I wanted to talk to you about,” he said quietly, standing aside to reveal Rey who was now flushing scarlet from head to toe. Ben placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, feeling the small tremors that continued to rock her lithe frame. “Don’t worry, she won’t bite.”

“Miss Johnson!” Leia exclaimed, her confused eyes glancing from Rey to her son and back again. “Are you alright?”

“Kenobi,” said Ben softly, his gaze trained on his mother even as he sensed Rey’s eyes on him, shock and disbelief radiating from her in waves at the sound of her birth name falling from her soulmate’s lips.

Leia’s brow furrowed, confusion written across every stress and worry line that mapped her face before her eyes widened in realisation, unshed tears threatening to spill over as she placed her hand over her heart in disbelief. “Rey,” she breathed, pushing away from her desk and crossing the room before crushing the girl to her in a fierce embrace. Rey froze, unused to such affection, before tentatively placing her hands on Leia’s waist.

“Let me look at you,” said Leia, her voice choked with tears as she pulled back to run a motherly hand through Rey’s hair. “You’ve become such a beautiful young woman. I wish your grandfather was still alive to see you now.”

“You – you knew my grandfather?” Rey stammered, her heart clenching in her chest as a wave of bittersweet sadness enveloped her.

Leia frowned, her eyes flickering to Ben before back to the stricken girl. “Your grandfather, Ben Kenobi, was one of Han – my husband – and I’s oldest friends. We named our son after him.”

“What happened to him?” She could feel her breath coming in broken gasps, the thought of having a family, _her family,_ overwhelming her. Gentle hands pressed into her shoulders, _Ben’s hands_ she realised weakly, steering her into the soft, leather chair in front of his mother’s desk. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before standing against the wall, not wanting to smother her when she was already feeling incredibly vulnerable, but remaining in her line of sight and silently conveying that he would not stray far if she had need of him.

Leia pursed her lips, taking a moment to allow Rey to compose herself before resuming her own seat. “I’m so sorry, Rey, your grandfather passed away almost eight years ago. He never once stopped searching for you.”

“And my parents?”

Leia stalled, glancing at her son as he stood with his back pressed against the wall, arms folded across his chest. His eyes remained fixed on Rey’s form, drinking in every detail and committing them to memory as if afraid that she would be snatched from him once more. Ben tore his gaze away from Rey long enough to meet his mother’s eyes, reading the silent question that lay there and nodding tersely. 

“Your parents… were not the most attentive or even loving guardians. They often favoured drugs above all else, including you. Shortly before your first birthday your grandfather was awarded full custody after you had been left alone once too often and social services intervened.”

Leia paused, allowing Rey time for the information to sink in as she plucked a photograph frame from her desk before pressing it into Rey’s hand.

  
Rey swallowed around the lump in her throat, her fingers trembling as they traced over the figures in the photograph, realising that this must have been the first moment that she had met Ben sixteen years ago. A small smile tugged on her lips as she noticed how tenderly Ben had held her to him.

“When you were nine-months-old, your grandfather introduced you to us and we discovered that yourself and Ben were marked as soulmates that moment that he held you.”  
  


“Why were we separated?”

“It was your parents,” Ben replied quietly, pushing himself off the wall and raising a hand to run shaking fingers through his already tousled hair. Fingers, Rey realised, that were shaking with barely restrained fury as he was forced to relive the painful memory. Rey sucked in a deep breath, her heart in her mouth as she realised that her own name was etched on the back of Ben’s right hand in her own shimmering, gold handwriting. “They managed to convince your grandfather that they had changed and your parents persuaded him to allow them to watch you for a couple of hours. When they did not return, your grandfather contacted the police and filed a child abduction report, but it was believed that they had illegally fled the country with you using false documentation.”

“He never stopped searching, Rey,” repeated Leia kindly reaching across the desk to squeeze Rey’s hand. “When your grandfather fell ill, he appointed my husband and I your legal guardians until you came of age to allow us to continue searching for you… And to offer you a home with us when we found you.”

The tears that Rey had fought so long to keep in check finally fell. “A – a home?” she stammered, gratefully accepting the box of tissues that Leia pushed towards her. “With you?”

“You don’t need to give us your answer just now, Rey,” said Leia, patting her hand in a motherly gesture. “You must have a lot on your mind and we would need to consult with our lawyer to work out the logistics of it all. I’ll contact Gwen tonight and perhaps you would like to join us for dinner one evening?”

Rey nodded, swallowing around the lump in her throat before glancing at her soulmate out of the corner of her eye. “I’d like that very much, thank you.”

* * *

After programming her number into Leia’s mobile phone, the older woman promising Rey that she would call, Rey allowed her soulmate to escort her from his mother’s office. Rey was quiet as they walked, her hands turning her mobile phone over and over again in her nimble fingers. “Do you mind if I make a call?”

Ben shook his head, glancing at the ancient device that for all intents and purposes should have been derelict ten years ago and vowing to buy her another as soon as he was able.

“Hey, Rose.”

Although Ben could not hear the words, he knew from her friend’s tone that she had been worried. The burden around his heart eased slightly, grateful that Rey had caring friends to look out for her.

“I’m fine, really, it’s… a bit of a long story,” she replied quietly, her eyes shifting to Ben’s as he tried to give her some privacy. Do you think that your mum would be okay if I came over tonight? I could really use a friend right now.” Rey sighed in relief. “Thanks so much. I’ll need to pick up a change of clothes so I should be there in an hour or two, ‘kay? See you soon.” She gave a small smile as they reached the entrance and Ben pushed open the heavy door to allow her to pass through first. She paused awkwardly on the top step, shyly meeting his gaze. “I need to go, I’m having a sleepover with Rose tonight but I’ll need to pack an overnight bag first.”

“Do you need a ride? If you are comfortable with giving me your address, I could take you to your friend’s afterwards.” He could see the hesitation in Rey’s eyes, stubbornly unwilling to accept help when she had survived on her own for so long. “Rey,” he said softly, taking a step closer and hesitating before holding out his hand to her, “Please.”

Rey nodded, her heart too full of emotion to form a coherent sentence as her fingers brushed against his, currents of electricity dancing across her skin. She raised her eyes to his, her breath catching in her throat as Ben Solo smiled down at her, happiness reflected on his face. He raised her hand to his mouth, soft lips placing a gentle kiss against the golden shimmer of his own name, forever tattooed onto her skin and soul that he was her soulmate until the end of time itself.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely overwhelmed by your response to the previous two chapters. As I previously mentioned, this is my first Reylo fic and I was unsure how this would be received, but I am beyond grateful for every subscribe, kudos and comment that has been left so far. This story will be written on a chapter by chapter basis as I am a keyworker holding down two frontline jobs during this pandemic, so updates may be sporadic.
> 
> A massive thank you to [Laura Barcali](https://laurabarcali.tumblr.com/post/618290124861603840/ashes-of-eden-chapter-1-telcontarian-star) for this amazing commission of Chapter Two. I am in awe of your raw talent.

Rey followed Ben to his car, her hand still enclosed warmly within his, Ben’s thumb gently brushing against the soft skin as they walked together. She glanced shyly up at his face as they entered the teachers’ car park, Ben’s gaze focused on their destination but his face was soft and relaxed, his eyes warm and his body language radiating contentment. Rey could honestly not remember the last time that she had felt so safe and secure, protected by the man beside her who would move heaven and hell to keep her safe. All of the hardships that she had endured, all of the nights that she had spent cold, alone and hungry had been worth it as her destiny led her to be reunited with her soulmate. Rey came to a halt, her eyes wide as her gaze fell upon Ben’s car, a car whose engine she could take apart with skilful fingers in her sleep.

“But that’s the Millennium Falcon,” she breathed and Ben’s brow furrowed in confusion as his eyes searched Rey’s, his own expression impassive as he attempted to read the play of emotion passing over Rey’s face. She ran almost reverent fingers over the bonnet, every dent and scratch already committed to her memory. “Plutt made me work on this car so many times –“ Rey paused, sucking in a deep breath as she glanced up at Ben whose hand had suddenly squeezed her own in a vice-like grip.

“You never told me that Unkar Plutt is your foster father.”

“You know him?”

Ben took a deep breath, his free hand rising to run fingers through his already tousled hair. “My father has had multiple run ins with him. Plutt is a less than savoury character, and is well known to sell inadequate and often stolen car parts for extortionate prices.” He paused, releasing Rey’s hand as he opened the passenger door for her and gestured for her to slide in. She buckled her seatbelt, the familiar surroundings soothing her and she breathed deeply, trying to memorise the smell of sun-worn leather and peppermint from the sweets that she knew lay hidden away in the glove compartment. “This is my father’s car,” Ben explained, casting an eye briefly over Rey to ensure that she was buckled in before starting the engine and looking over his shoulder to check his blind spot before pulling out of the parking space. “When I moved back home,” he paused briefly his eyes uncertain as he swallowed nervously, “My father loaned me in his car for work. Have you met Han?”

Rey shook her head, realising that Ben must be familiar with Plutt’s garage as he did not ask for directions. “Plutt never allowed me to speak with his clients.”

Ben’s hands tightened on the steering wheel. “How did you end up living with him?” 

“It was only meant to be temporary,” Rey murmured, glancing down at her lap as she fidgeted uncomfortably in the passenger seat. “It was an emergency placement until another foster family could be found. Unfortunately, there are not many people out there who are interested in fostering seventeen-year-olds. It’s not ideal, especially sharing a home with four other foster kids; but I like my school, I have a roof over my head, food in my belly and I only need to stay there for a few more months before I can start applying to universities and then I’ll be free of Plutt and out of the foster system for good.”

“You said that it was an emergency placement?”

The seconds ticked by without Rey’s answer and Ben tore his eyes away from the road, a frown marring his face as he realised how withdrawn and uncomfortable Rey had become. “Rey?” he questioned gently, hesitating before reaching over and placing a gentle hand on Rey’s knee.

“My last foster ‘father’,” she spat out the word vehemently, “Decided to get handsy.” Rey glanced out of the window, the familiar streets blurred from the shimmer of tears that were threatening to spill over from the ghosts that the memory had provoked.

Ben’s expression grew thunderous, his face contorting in anger as his jaw clenched, silently promising that he would tear the bastard limb from limb if he ever met him. He would kill anyone that ever lay a finger on Rey in anger, he vowed, squeezing her knee gently as he struggled to contain his fury. “Did he touch you?”

Rey shook her head and Ben breathed a sigh of relief. “He never got that far. The Randalls had a massive German Shepherd called Max who always slept in my bed at night. When John entered my room in the middle of the night, Max attacked him. I got moved out of there pretty quickly after that and John was placed on the sex offenders’ register for life and banned from ever fostering another kid.”

“My parents have a dog,” said Ben quietly, checking his mirrors before pulling over a street away from Plutt’s, “A Newfoundland called Chewie. My parents got him as a companion when I moved out to make the house seem less quiet when I left. You will love him, he is a gentle giant.”

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Rey replied and her heart felt full to burst as Ben turned to face her, his eyes crinkling at the corners as his full lips curved into a warm smile and his hand moved to hold hers once more.

“I’ll wait here. The Falcon is too recognisable and the last thing I want is for Plutt to put two and two together and realise that I am your soulmate. My father and Plutt have come to blows more times than I care to remember and I cannot have him take it out on you for that reason.” Rey nodded, her hand slipping from his as she unclipped her seat belt, instantly missing the warmth of his hand that seemed to permeate through her whole body. Ben’s fingers clenched, and she knew that he felt the same. “Go.” With a last smile, Rey opened the car door and left while Ben’s heart clenched in worry, chiding himself that Rey was not being taken from him once more. He watched her retreating form, ensuring that she had rounded the corner before picking up his mobile phone and scrolling through his contacts before dialling the familiar number. “Mum? How soon can Gwen review Rey’s guardianship?” He frowned, listening intently to his mother’s voice and heaved a sigh, glancing down at his palm that now seemed bereft and cold without Rey’s hand in his. “Is there any way to speed up the process? Rey is living with Unkar Plutt.”

* * *

Rey opened the door quietly, glancing around quickly for any sign of Plutt or the other four foster kids that she shared her home with. They were out thankfully still at school or being put to good use at Plutt’s garage for free labour. The house was quiet, almost eerie when bereft of other people and Rey shivered as she placed her key on the kitchen counter before hurrying upstairs to her bedroom and shutting the door silently behind her. She glanced around quickly, her eyes scanning the sparse room to ensure that the other foster kids had not stolen any of the few belongings that she kept there. Her bed remained unmade from this morning and the small table by the wall remained heavy and laden with the promise of homework that she had been putting off for days, assuring herself that she would spend the weekend completing it. She grabbed a handful of papers, stuffing them unceremoniously into her satchel before opening her wardrobe, rummaging quickly through her clothes and packing a small overnight bag for her sleepover with Rose.

Her tongue poking out from between her teeth in concentration, Rey reached towards the back of the wardrobe, her nimble fingers easily finding the small grooves of the hidden compartment and flipping it open to reveal her snacks and valuable items that she kept hidden away for fear of sticky fingers. She quickly added the snacks to her bag before carefully closing the compartment again to ensure it remained hidden from prying eyes. Casting a final glance towards the closed door, Rey slipped out of her school uniform and changed into a warm, chunky, knitted sweater and denims before running a hairbrush through her chestnut locks.

Rey cursed under her breath at the sound of the front door opening, the heavy timbre of the wood groaning as it was slammed against the wall in anger. Rey’s heart pounded in her breast as she crept cautiously out of her room, her footsteps silent as she peered over the bannister to see Plutt pacing on the ground floor, cursing under his breath as his wide girth made the floor shake with every step that he took. She sucked in a deep breath as she made her way slowly downstairs, knowing full well how volatile Plutt could be when he was pissed off. “Where do you think you’re going?” Plutt growled as his gaze landed on Rey, his eyes narrowing as he took in the overnight bag that was gripped tightly in her hand. “I need you in the garage. If you expect to stay here, you need to earn your keep and you can start by fixing the car that those good for nothing shits messed up.”

“I can’t,” she bit out between gritted teeth. I’m staying at a friend’s house and I won’t be back until tomorrow. I’m already running late,” she lied, trying to leave quickly without alerting Plutt to the fact that her soulmate was waiting and would undoubtedly come looking for her if he thought that she was in any kind of trouble. “I’ll be back tomorrow, I can take a look if I have time,” she said, attempting to push past his large frame that now stood between her and the front door. 

Plutt’s fleshy face turned purple in his anger and he threw out an arm to prevent Rey from leaving. “I don’t care if you have plans. I’ve already told the client that I would have his car ready by tomorrow morning.”

“Well that’s too bad,” replied Rey, ducking under his outstretched arm and grabbing her key from the kitchen counter.

“You take one more step, girl, and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

“What are you going to do, kick me out? I’m sure social services would just love to hear about that.” Rey slammed the door in his face, locking the door behind her and taking great pleasure that for once, she had finally gained the upper hand.

* * *

Ben’s fingers continued to drum against the steering wheel as the minutes ticked by and Rey failed to return. He fought to stay calm, resisting the urge to throw all caution to the wind and follow his soulmate to make sure that she was safe and unharmed. He ran a hand through his hair, his jaw clenched as various scenarios ran through his head, each one darker and more dangerous than the last. He knew that he was being fiercely overprotective of Rey, knew that he had to reign in his anger and keep his emotions in check to avoid scaring her, but he had finally found her again after sixteen years of separation and he vowed that he would kill anyone that tried to take her away from him again.

Ben frowned, his eyes locking onto Rey as she walked back to his car, her eyes red rimmed and her body shaking with barely suppressed fury. He stepped out of the car, taking the overnight bag from her hands as his eyes raked over her, searching for any injuries that may have marred her body. “Did something happen?” he asked gently, tipping her face up to meet his gaze and his heart clenched painfully in his chest as her lower lip trembled. 

“Plutt came back just as I was leaving. He was in a foul mood and tried to take it out on me.” Ben’s eyes hardened, his expression murderous and his hands curled into fists at his side, his fingers clenching and his nails biting into the soft flesh of the palms of his hands. He stepped away from his soulmate, intent on giving Plutt a piece of his mind until Rey lay a gentle hand on his arm and his ire cooled almost instantly. “He’s not worth it, Ben,” she murmured and his eyes softened, taking a deep breath and counting to ten before exhaling.

“Did he – has he ever raised a hand to you?”

Rey shook her head. “He would never lay a finger on us. He may hate kids, but he loves the money that he gets from taking us in. Social services would be on him in an instant.”

“Your foster father is an asshole,” Ben replied and he started as Rey laughed, her worries melting away, her face carefree and innocent and Ben vowed that he would do whatever it would take to hear her laughter again. He stowed her overnight bag in the back seat of his car and opened the passenger door for her once more. Rey smiled at him and Ben knew in that instant that she already had him wrapped around his little finger. He started the engine, asking Rey for Rose’s address and pulled away from the kerb, their short drive silent as each of them remained lost in their own thoughts.

Rey watched the familiar streets leading to Rose’s house draw nearer, and panic flooded her body as she realised that she would soon have to say goodbye to Ben. Despite having known Ben for so little time, her heart ached at the thought of their separation and she reached over to lock her fingers with his, squeezing gently while trying to silently convey her anxiety at the thought of their parting. Her heart thundered in her chest as Ben pulled over, cutting off the engine and opening the passenger door for her as she sat silently, trying to process her thoughts. She accepted his hand to help her stand and he led her onto the pavement, pressing her satchel into her hands before burying his own in the pockets of his suit trousers. They stared silently at one another, the words stuck in their throats as they struggled to cope with the prospect of letting the other go. “I don’t like the thought of you returning to Plutt,” said Ben, his face dark. “I know that you must have a lot on your mind right now, but have a think about what my mother told you this afternoon,” he said gently. “You have a home with us – with me – if that’s what you want. May I have your phone?” he said at length, holding his hand out and Rey fumbled with the device, a crimson blush staining her cheeks as she realised how ridiculously small her phone looked cradled in Ben’s hands as he added his number to her contact list.

“Call me. I don’t care if it’s three o’clock in the morning; if you need help or just need someone to talk to, call me.” Rey nodded mutely, their fingers brushing as she took back her phone and stowed it away in her satchel. She could feel Ben’s hesitancy to let her go, the prospect of their bittersweet farewell lingering unspoken in the air between them and Rey swallowed around a lump of emotion, her tear-filled eyes searching Ben’s. He pulled her to him and Rey clung to the lapels of his suit jacket, feeling his hand rise to stroke through the soft strands of her hair as she buried her face in his chest. “Don’t be afraid, I feel it too,” he murmured gently, resting his chin on the crown of her head, already feeling the keen sting of their separation though his arm held her tightly against his body, reluctant to let her go. He buried his face in her hair, committing the feel of his soulmate in his arms to his memory and placing a soft kiss on her forehead before gently disentangling himself from her. “I’ll see you soon,” he promised, his fingers brushing against her cheek before opening the door of his car, starting the engine and pulling out onto the road without looking back. 

Rey watched helplessly as her soulmate drove away and she faltered, the tears that she had held at bay for so long finally spilling over. Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces and she gasped around the gaping hole in her chest that Ben’s absence had left, feeling as though a piece of her soul had just been ripped from her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Come say [hi!](https://telcontarian.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I won’t pretend to know what it’s like being in your situation,” said Han gruffly, his free hand resting gently on Chewie’s head. “Your mother and I were free to choose for ourselves who we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with, a choice we hoped that you would also be able to make for yourself. Soulmates are rare now in this world but from what I’ve heard, she’s a good kid who has found herself in a bad spot of trouble. A bit like you.” Han’s lips curled into a self-depreciating, half smirk and Ben realised that it was the first time that his father had ever openly admitted their short falling as parents. “Gwen is the best damned lawyer I’ve ever seen and if it’s what Rey wants, I’ll personally make sure that Gwen has her out from under that asshole quicker than you can say kessel run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A massive thank you for all of the continued love and support, I could not have written this fic without you. Please, please, please check out the amazing [Laura Barcali](https://laurabarcali.tumblr.com/post/618290124861603840/ashes-of-eden-chapter-1-telcontarian-star) who I commissioned for this amazing art from Chapter Two. Moodboard is by me, I’ve been experimenting a bit so while it’s still very basic, I hope that you like it.
> 
> This is also my first time incorporating text message into a pic, so I hope that I've done it justice.
> 
> Lastly, I am not a solicitor and while I have conducted some research, it is entirely possible that I have gotten the information about guardianship wrong, so please do bear with me.
> 
> And for Lady_of_Ren, I hope that you enjoy your Han and Chewie fix.

When Rey became aware of her surroundings again, Rose’s gentle hands were wrapping a blanket around her quivering shoulders and guiding her stricken friend into her family home where her sister Paige was waiting, her kind face worried as she pressed a steaming, hot cup of tea into Rey’s trembling fingers. She drank the scalding hot liquid automatically, the numbness in her fingers retreating as the beverage warmed her through, scorching the edges of the gaping hole in her chest from Ben’s departure. “Are you alright, Rey?” asked Rose softly, running a comforting hand over her friend’s back while glancing over Rey’s head and meeting her sister’s concerned eyes. “We were worried when you didn’t turn up. How long were you standing out there for?”

“I – I’m not sure,” she admitted, draining the cup and pulling the blanket a little tighter around her. “I met my soulmate today.”

Rose gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her dark eyes wide and round as saucers. “You found Ben? How? Does he go to our school?”

Rey hesitated, her eyes glazed, her heart swelling with the memories of his powerful chest pressed against her cheek, his large hands cradling her body against his own with such gentleness, the ghost of his mouth brushing her forehead. “Not exactly,” she murmured and from the corner of her eye she could see removing her hands from her mouth, a frown marring her rounded face.

“A teacher?”

Rey fidgeted in her seat, the room suddenly unbearably warm and her body on fire with the crimson blush she was almost sure had to stain her skin from head to toe. “Mr Ren.”

“Your maths teacher?” Rey flinched, not realising that Mrs Tico had heard the tail end of the conversation, wishing that the ground would rise up and swallow her whole. She glanced over at Mrs Tico, the frown she wore identical to both of her daughters. “Dinner is ready. Why don’t you start from the beginning while we eat?”

For the next hour, Rey poured her heart out to the Ticos. They were incredibly supportive and understanding, reaching out to hold Rey’s hand as she told them of her abduction at the hands of her parents and shared in her tears at the loss of her grandfather, the only family member that she had to call her own. Hesitantly, Rey began to tell the Ticos about Ben; how kind and patient he had been with her, treating her like she was something so infinitely fragile and precious while remaining careful not to overstep his boundaries. She could still feel Mrs Tico’s disapproval of their age gap and the fact that Ben was still her teacher in the narrowing of her eyes and the hard set of her mouth, but she gradually softened as she listened to the generous offer that Ms Organa had extended to her.

“I’m scared,” Rey admitted, twirling her fork aimlessly in the spaghetti on her plate, her appetite gone, “I’m scared that I’ll mess up or do something wrong and they won’t want me to live there anymore. I’ve never had a real family before and I don’t want to be a burden to them or to disappoint Ben.”

“Oh, Rey,” Mrs Tico sniffled, wiping her eyes before enveloping Rey into her comforting embrace and not for the first time, Rey wished that she had been born into the Tico family. “Blood isn’t always thicker than water. Sometimes the family we have are the ones that we choose for ourselves.”

* * *

“Hey, kid.”

Ben closed the door firmly behind him, his thoughts in turmoil, the image of Rey’s stricken face in his rear-view mirror as he left her burned into his memory. He took a deep breath, his fingers carding through his messy hair as though attempting to soothe his turbulent mind. He knew that she would be safe with the Ticos and away from Plutt, but Ben had hated himself for abandoning her and a war had raged silently within himself to return for Rey and ensure that his soulmate never left his side again. Lost in his self-loathing, Ben was unaware of the 150lbs of slobbering Newfoundland that had barrelled into his stomach and left him severely winded. “Hey, Chewie,” he wheezed, his fingers sinking into the shaggy, brown fur of the dog as Chewie wuffed happily in content. Ben grimaced as Chewie licked his fingers, his nose wrinkling in distaste at the drool that now coated his hands while Han struggled to contain his laughter.

Ben’s eyes met Han’s and he regarded his father coolly, their relationship still rocky from when Ben had left home in a fit of rage, but the Solo men had mended it as best they could and for now it was enough. “Is mum home?”

Han nodded, and he jerked his head over his shoulder. “She’s in the dining room talking to Gwen; pulled some serious strings to set up a meeting so quickly.” He hesitated and Ben snorted when he realised that his social awkwardness more than likely came from his father. Han just hid it better under his cocky personality. “Your mother told me about Rey. You doing okay?”

“Not really.” Ben started when Han placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, in his self-pity not realising that his father had stepped closer and was looking at his son with sympathetic eyes. Ben started, as for the first time he was faced with the reality of his father’s mortality. While Han’s roguish eyes and cocky smile remained the same, the silver hair and deep-set lines around his father’s eyes and mouth caught Ben off guard. He faltered, wracked with guilt that it was undoubtedly his fault that had led to his father aging prematurely.

“I won’t pretend to know what it’s like being in your situation,” said Han gruffly, his free hand resting gently on Chewie’s head. “Your mother and I were free to choose for ourselves who we wanted to spend the rest of our lives with, a choice we hoped that you would also be able to make for yourself. Soulmates are rare now in this world but from what I’ve heard, she’s a good kid who has found herself in a bad spot of trouble. A bit like you.” Han’s lips curled into a self-depreciating, half smirk and Ben realised that it was the first time that his father had ever openly admitted their short falling as parents. “Gwen is the best damned lawyer I’ve ever seen and if it’s what Rey wants, I’ll personally make sure that Gwen has her out from under that asshole quicker than you can say kessel run.”

“Thanks, dad.” They nodded at one another and Han dropped his hand from his son’s shoulders, no need for words as the Solo men found themselves in agreement, perhaps for the first time in their lives, that the most important thing to them both now was making sure that Rey was taken care of.

“I’ll leave you and Gwen to hash things out. I’ll be in the lounge watching the game, yell if you need me.”

Ben shucked the suit jacket from his shoulders, placing it carefully over the arm chair as he made his way through to the dining room. His mother looked tired, he realised with a frown, the softness of her face permanently marred with the lines of her laughter that did not come as often or as easily now. Silver strands had threaded themselves through her once chestnut hair and Ben’s heart clenched painfully in his chest with the realisation that his mother had also aged before her time. Leia stood gracefully from her chair as Ben entered the room, her gaze warm but not without a hint of worry as she busied herself in the adjacent kitchen preparing coffee.

“Gwen.” He greeted the lawyer with a nod as she rose out of her chair to shake his proffered hand. 

Gwendolyn Phasma offered Ben a rare smile, her court battle hardened eyes softening, “It’s been too long, Ben.” She towered over Ben in her high heels, a tactic that she often used in court for intimidation, however in the privacy of the Organa-Solo home, her face showed nothing but kindness and understanding. “Leia tells me that you finally met your soulmate today, congratulations.”

“It was… Unexpected to say the least.” Ben thanked his mother when she returned, Chewie at her heels as she served the hot drinks with slices of lemon cake. Beneath the table, Chewie placed his head on Ben’s lap, eagerly awaiting any scraps of food that may fall. Ben could already feel the dog drooling in anticipation against his leg.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” said Leia softly, placing a gentle hand on Ben’s shoulder as she left the room.

Gwen glanced over her coffee cup at Ben, eyes crinkling in sympathy before glancing down at the paperwork in front of her. “The guardianship process is somewhat… complex. As you already know, Unkar Plutt currently holds custody over Rey which unfortunately supersedes the testamentary guardianship order that was granted to your parents upon the death of Ben Kenobi. We could file a motion to put before the court and strip Plutt of his guardianship status and place Rey back under the rightful care of Han and Leia, but it is a delicate process and Rey would have to testify that she suffered abuse or neglect while under Plutt’s care in a court of law. It would be messy and Rey would most likely be moved to another foster home while awaiting a trial date. It is entirely possible that by the time custodial guardianship is awarded to your parents, Rey will have already aged out of the system.”

“No. Her childhood has already been messed up enough through no fault of her own. I will not put Rey through that.”

  
  
Gwen nodded her approval, pushing a lock of blonde hair from her eyes and clearing her throat awkwardly as she glanced at the man before her. “Unless we have concrete proof that Plutt is neglecting the children under his care, the motion may be rejected anyway before it is placed before a judge.”

Ben swore under his breath, the cup of coffee in his hand threatening to shatter in his deadly grip. “Fucking Plutt.”

Gwen smirked, taking a sip of her coffee as she prepared to play her winning hand. “As Rey’s soulmate, you also have certain rights when it comes to her care and well-being. Your parents have already filed the necessary paperwork on your behalf when you were initially bonded which also entitles you to a legal standing. If you believe that Rey’s care needs are not being met or you feel that Rey is being mistreated in any way, you can file for custody on her behalf. Although your bond will supersede Plutt’s guardianship, you would not hold parental rights as the legal system is aware of the strain that the role of a parent may place on a non-platonic relationship. It is well within your rights as her soulmate and there is normally no legal dispute as the court does not usually interfere in matters of a soulmate bond. There will be no messy, drawn out legal battle and Rey will not have to give evidence against Plutt. He may dispute the case but as long as the paperwork has been filed correctly, I do not believe that his protests will be taken seriously.” Gwen paused, her eyes locked on Ben’s and her cerulean gaze burned with the challenge of removing a negligent foster father from the system once and for all. “I have one condition: if she agrees to leave Plutt’s care, please allow me to collect Rey’s belongings on her behalf. If I find evidence that Plutt has neglected his charges or provided an unsafe living environment, I can make sure that his ability to foster children is revoked once and for all and I will personally make sure that he is locked up for a very long time.”

* * *

The rest of their sleepover had resulted in watching the cheesiest chick flicks that Rose owned and snacking until their stomachs hurt. Unfortunately for Rey, she also became an easy target for the eager sisters after learning that she had been invited to dinner with Ben and his family and insisting that she needed a new wardrobe for the occasion. For the next two hours, Rey had played the unwilling role of mannequin while Rose and Paige rifled through their own wardrobes _,_ their arms filled with clothes that they had outgrown or would never wear. And even though she was embarrassed by the sisters’ forcing her to model more outfits than she had ever worn in her life, Rey’s eyes threatened to spill over with tears as she felt a rush of love and gratitude towards Rose and Paige and the sisters that she had never had.

Rey lay awake well into the early hours of the morning mulling Mrs Tico’s words over in her mind. She was emotionally and physically exhausted, her mind racing with all that had occurred today, but even the soft, downy pillows and warm comforter were not enough to lure her in with the promise of sleep. She missed Ben with an intensity that scared her. She wondered if he felt it too; the gaping hole in her chest that _ached_ with each breath that she took. She did not know how she had survived being separated from Ben for sixteen years when her soul _ached_ from being apart from him for less than twelve hours.

She hesitated, reaching over to the nightstand and latching her fingers around her phone. It was almost three o’clock in the morning and she knew that Ben had to be sleeping, unaware of the tumultuous ocean that coursed through Rey’s veins. The need to hear his voice was overwhelming and she fired off a quick text message, biting her lip. Rey hoped that Ben wouldn’t be too angry at being woken up in the middle of the night, but he had told her to contact him any time.

Rey smiled, able to breathe easier now that the edges of the wound around her heart retreated a little and she felt the warmth of Ben’s presence surround her.

Although expected, the shrill ringing of her phone made her jump and she scrambled to answer it quickly to avoid waking the Ticos. “Hello?” she squeaked and she cursed herself mentally, hoping that Ben didn’t think that she was a blumbering idiot.

“Hi.” The low baritone of his voice washed over her, husky from lack of sleep and soothing the ache in her chest like a balm to her soul. “I’m sorry, I can’t text to save my life.”

Rey giggled, “I didn’t think that you would have the patience.”

Ben chuckled and the sound of his laughter so close to his ear sent tantalising shivers along the column of Rey’s spine. “’I don’t, but I just wanted to hear your voice again.”

Rey was grateful that Ben wasn’t here to witness her blush lighting up the dark room like a beacon. His low words sent delicious shivers running up the column of her spine and even though he felt close to her now, Rey was sure that she had never been so alone in her life as she was now without her soulmate here beside her.

“My mother and I spoke to Gwendolyn Phasma tonight.”

Rey sucked in a breath, her heart hammering in her chest. “What did she say?”

Ben was silent and Rey instinctively knew that he was running a hand through his hair as he always did whenever he was frustrated or unsure of himself. “I was hoping that I could discuss that with you in person. Are you free tomorrow?”

Rey hesitated. “It’s not that I don’t want to meet up but I… I have a lot of homework,” she finished lamely, and she could kick herself for how stupid she sounded. “I was going to go to the library tomorrow and try and complete most of it.”

“Would you like to come to our house instead? You can finish your homework and meet my father and Chewie; my father is desperate to meet you again. We can discuss guardianship over dinner.”

She could feel the fear and doubt clawing at her heart, the bitter reminder at the forefront of her mind that she had lived without a family for sixteen years and did not know how to interact with one without making a fool of herself. Rey cringed, hearing the doubt and self-pity thick in her own voice as she finally plucked up the courage to whisper “I don’t want to be a burden.”

Rey could hear the smile in Ben’s reply, “You could never be a burden to me, Rey. Shall I pick you up at one o’clock tomorrow afternoon? Do you have everything that you need with you or do you need to return to Plutt’s again?” Ben gritted his teeth in anger at the prospect of having to deal with that crook when they could soon be involved in what could turn out to be a long, messy, legal battle. He knew Gwen was ruthless, but dread filled his stomach as he worried what tricks Plutt may have up his sleeve at his disposal.

“No, I should be fine, thanks.” The air grew heavy with their silence, words on the tips of their tongues that longed to be freed but were left unspoken in the deathly silence of the night. “So… I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” Ben repeated, his voice thick with promise, “Goodnight, Rey.”

“Goodnight, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos mean so much to me!
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://telcontarian.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you view my Tumblr using a web browser (not the app!) my sidebar now shows an update schedule for my fanfiction.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I really want to apologise for the embarrassingly long three months wait to update this fic: I’ve been having some difficulty with this chapter. Still not got a clear idea where this story is headed which has made my writer’s block for this story pretty tough. But I would like to thank you all for the love and support. Your comments and kudos have been very much appreciated and it is you, my readers, who make me want to keep writing.  
> However, I somehow managed to accidentally write four other Reylo stories while looking for inspiration (the joys of Facebook prompts). They can be found here:
> 
> [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427255)
> 
> [The Bedding Ceremony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461881)
> 
> [Jinx By Twilight, Undone By Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152742)
> 
> [The Girl Who Lived](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391809/chapters/61573258)
> 
> A massive thank you for the overwhelming response to all of these stories. I never expected them to be so popular and I am considering writing an epilogue, or at the very least, a companion piece to “The Ties That Bind.” Please check out my [Tumblr](http://telcontarian.tumblr.com) where you can find my update schedule in the sidebar if you view my page on a browser and not the app.
> 
>   
> Moodboard by Me

Rey fidgeted awkwardly on the front steps of Rose’s house as she waited for her soulmate to collect her, nervously checking her phone every few seconds, sure that Ben would change his mind and inform her that something had caught up and could they please take a rain check. Her abandonment issues ran deep and she hoped that with time she would be able to bury the past and move on with her life. 

At breakfast, Rey had smirked deviously into her morning cup of tea as Rose’s jaw dropped almost to the floor when she had shared the details of their 3AM phone call and filled her friend in about her plans later that day. Mrs Tico had been mollified to learn that Ben had invited Rey to finish her homework at his family home instead of at the library which seemed to ease any remaining doubts that she seemed to carry for their fledgling relationship. After breakfast, Rose had bundled her friend into the shower with the promise that, together with Paige, they would help Rey pick out an outfit suitable for meeting the in-laws. Rey still relished her friend’s pained yelp when her foot had connected heavily with Rose’s leg under the breakfast table.

Rey glanced down at her outfit, still unsure whether or not the star patterned, red sweater and leggings ensemble was overkill for attending a family dinner, but she had allowed Rose to tease gentle waves into her mahogany hair with her curling iron before sweeping it up into a complicated updo which she assured Rey looked tasteful and not at all like she was trying too hard. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do about the scabby old trainers that she wore to school; she just hoped that Ben wouldn’t notice. She breathed a sigh of relief when Han’s Millennium Falcon finally appeared into view and Rey felt a little of the nervousness leave her body at the sight of her soulmate as he stepped out of the car, the corners of his eyes crinkling behind his glasses as he graced her with a small smile. 

“Hey,” he said gently, his dark eyes soft as he tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. Rey fought off a blush as Ben drank her in, his eyes wandering over every last inch of her body as if committing her to memory.

“Hi,” she replied, feeling incredibly shy under Ben’s scrutiny even as her own eyes mapped over his body and she bit back a laugh, stealing a glance up at him from under her eyelashes. She had never seen him dressed so casually before in black denims and a deep burgundy sweater, or looking so relaxed for that matter. “How did we manage to match?”

Ben glanced down at his own outfit and groaned, the tips of his ears visible from under his hair turning red. “Our soulmate bond has a lot to answer for. Ready to go?” He held out a hand for her bag, tossing it carelessly into the back seat of the car before opening the passenger door for Rey and placing a gentle hand at the small of her back to guide her. “I hope you’re hungry later,” said Ben as he settled himself behind the steering wheel, starting the engine and buckling his seatbelt. “My father has been cooking up a storm since nine o’clock this morning.”

Rey laughed, a fond smile on her face for the man she could not remember but who had obviously doted on her once upon a time. “Please tell me he’s a good cook.”

“Better than my mother. She was going to cook tonight, be thankful that he managed to talk her out of it.”  
  
“Thank god.” 

* * *

Rey could feel tension curling in her belly once more as Ben parked his car in the massive driveway of his family home, her fingers twisting nervously in her lap. Sensing her anxiety Ben cut the engine, frowning as he reached for her hand, his large fingers lacing with hers before pressing a feather light kiss against the warmth of her skin. “I won’t leave your side, I promise. Come on.”

She took a deep breath as she got out of the car, her stomach in knots as she glanced up at the beautiful two storey, Victorian manor house, feeling extremely insecure and out of place. Growing up in foster care had given her very little in the way of luxuries and while she had certainly lacked in love and affection, it seemed that Ben had led a sheltered childhood surrounded by family and had never wanted for anything. She was downright terrified that the Organa-Solos would take one look at her and not even let her set foot over the threshold. What if they frowned upon her lack of etiquette and horrific table manners and convince Ben that their soulmate bond was a monumental mistake and throw her out of their house? She ignored the small voice in her head soothing her fears and softly reminding her that Leia, overcome with emotion, had hugged her and at this very moment, Han was cooking enough food to feed a small army. She just wanted this to be perfect; she wanted to belong, she wanted to be loved.

Ben placed an encouraging hand at the small of Rey’s back, the warmth of his skin permeating through the chill that had wrapped itself around her heart. She felt safe and comforted by his presence and instinctively knew that he would not let anything bad happen to her. “Are you ready to meet Chewie?” he murmured and the sensation of his breath ghosting over the delicate shell of her ear, his lips poised so tantalisingly close to her skin was almost her downfall.

Rey nodded, hoping that Ben would not notice or question the crimson flush that she could feel spreading across her cheeks. His fingers drifted briefly over her back, trailing a blazing path of ember along the column of her spine before withdrawing, brushing past her to open the door and Rey sucked in a breath, withdrawing into herself as she immediately felt the loss of his warmth. _Would it always be like this?_ she mused, the memory of the heat of his hand so close to her bare skin ingrained into her memory. She sucked in a breath as Ben’s long fingers grasped the handle of the door and pushed it open, her hands drifting to smooth down the fabric of her sweater. She had barely taken a step over the threshold when a large mass barrelled into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her and sweeping her legs out from under her. She hit the carpet with a thud, seeing stars as the back of her head collided painfully with the mahogany flooring and grimacing as she felt Chewie’s tongue bathing her face.

“I am so sorry, Rey,” said Ben from somewhere above her as he managed to haul Chewie off of her before extending a hand and pulling Rey effortlessly to her feet. She winced as gentle fingers probed her skull, finding a particularly sensitive spot, “My parents have him well-trained and he doesn’t usually jump on people. I’ll get you some ice.”

“I thought you said that your parents had a dog, Ben, not a bloody bear,” Rey grumbled following her soulmate to the kitchen, her heart skipping a beat as Ben gave a low chuckle in response. Tantalising aromas filled the air and she sniffed appreciatively, practically salivating at the promise of tender, juicy steaks set aside to marinade, herby potatoes and the unmistakable smell of chocolate. She cast a shy smile at the older man who stood beside the large refrigerator, his hair shining with the light of a billion galaxies while a roguish smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “Hey, kid,” he said gruffly, his eyes fixed on Rey, clearing his throat roughly while his chest heaved as he struggled to contain his emotions. “Last time I set eyes on you, you were still in nappies.” He held out his arms to her and Rey hesitated briefly before stepping into his embrace. The familiar scent of leather, oil and peppermint surrounded her and Rey swallowed around the lump in her throat at the unconditional love and the unmistakable embrace of the father that she had never had.

Han held her at arm’s length, examining her with a critical eye. “Need to put some meat on your bones. Don’t tell me that nerf herder hasn’t been feeding you?” A shadow crossed his face as he thought of Plutt, his jaw tightening and Rey sucked in a breath as she recognised Ben mirrored in his father’s murderous expression. She smiled at Ben as he pulled out a chair for her at the kitchen island, placing a glass of water and two painkillers in front of her before wrapping some ice cubes in a cloth for her head. 

Han frowned, raising an eyebrow at Ben who grimaced, eyes narrowed as he rubbed at the back of his own head in discomfort. “Chewie got a hold of her,” he replied, shooting the dog a withering glare as he rested his head on Rey’s knee, eyes closing contentedly as she scratched behind his ears while holding the ice pack to the back of her head and wincing at the cold. He took a seat next to her, noting as her eyes glanced over the beautiful, marble worktops and expensive appliances that his mother had so painstakingly chosen, her posture stiff and so painfully cautious as she continued to feel out of place in his family home. Ben’s brow furrowed, his heart clenching in his chest at the thought of his soulmate feeling so uncomfortable, so vulnerable. His fingers curled into a fist at his side, his jaw working furiously as he ran his free hand through his hair, trying not to think of the kind of households that Rey had grown up in, or the kind of life that she had lived before their paths had crossed once more.

Ben watched silently as Rey chatted idly to Han as he continued to cook, falling into an easy camaraderie with the older man that he himself that was both effortless and seemed as natural as breathing. They chatted about everything and nothing, their conversation flowing like water in such a way that Ben was almost certain that he had never experienced with his father. His own relationship with Han was still somewhat rocky given their tumultuous past, but he sincerely hoped that Rey’s continued presence in his life would harbour the Solo men and help them both to overcome their pig-headed stubbornness.

Recognising the obstinate set to his son’s jaw, Han ruffled his fingers affectionately through Rey’s hair, winking as he slid three steaming hot bowls of tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches apiece in front of them. “How did you know that this is my favourite?” Rey asked, dunking her sandwich into her soup and Ben had to bite back a chuckle as Rey stifled her moan behind a mouthful of melted cheese.

Han smirked, glancing over at Ben whose ears were tinged pink in embarrassment, a fond smile tugging at his lips as he glanced over at Rey who was devouring her food. “Because it was always Ben’s favourite comfort food as a kid,” he replied affectionately.

* * *

When Han excused himself after lunch, Ben and Rey spent the remainder of their afternoon sitting side-by-side at the breakfast bar companionably while Rey focused on her homework and Ben caught up on his marking and planning his lessons for the next week. He was ruthless with his red pen, his brow furrowed in concentration and the corners of his full lips pulled down into a scowl as he worked, his hand occasionally brushing through the tousled locks of his hair when he let out a frustrated breath. She was almost hesitant when she had completed her English and History homework and drew the maths worksheets from the pile, her eyes flickering with uncertainty as she glanced at Ben, just in time to see him award a 30% grade to a hapless student and she prayed that it wasn’t her.

Rey’s heart stuttered and she fought down a blush as Ben turned when he realised that she had stopped working and he graced her with a small smile, his eyes warm as he glanced down at the worksheets that he had given her. “Do you need help?” he murmured, casting a dark look at his own small pile of work that still required his attention, “I could use a break.”

“Sure,” she replied, smoothing out the first paper on the breakfast bar and Rey almost forgot how to breathe when Ben leaned in towards her, his hand reaching out to grasp the back of her chair and the warmth radiating from his arm felt like a brand against her back. Rey tried not to squirm in her seat as Ben silently watched her tackle the equations and chewing on the end of his pen while he checked her answers.

“I think I see the problem,” he said at length, indicating each wrong answer in turn while pulling a blank piece of paper towards him and patiently working through each question methodically and explaining how to arrive at the correct solution in such a way that it finally clicked before reaching over and plucking the second worksheet from the pile. “Try again,” he said softly, adjusting his glasses and taking a sip of his coffee, grimacing when he realised that it had grown cold. They fell silent once more and Rey struggled to concentrate on the numbers before her as Ben excused himself to fetch another drink. Sneaking a glance up at him, she was unable to stop the thick blush that stole across her face as her eyes traced the broad contours of his back, biting her lip as she was helpless to prevent her gaze from falling to the muscular planes of his backside. A rush of heat pooled low in her abdomen and she swallowed back the rising desire at the thought of him above her, inside her, her wandering hands exploring the broad expanse of his back and his ass, their nude forms sweaty and satiated and their legs tangled hopelessly together.

Rey ducked her head, trying to focus on her schoolwork when Ben turned back around, the steaming cups clutched safely within his grasp tiny compared to his massive hands and she prayed that he does not pass comment on her flushed face which surely must be shining like a beacon after spending just a little too long nursing her illicit fantasies. A warm rush of affection surged through her and Rey smiled gratefully as Ben slipped a mug of hot chocolate in front of her, the tips of his ears just visible through the errant locks of midnight black hair tinged pink. He cleared his throat and busied himself with reading over her answers to cover his embarrassment.

He was a far cry from Kylo Ren, Rey mused, when far removed from the high school environment and surrounded by the comforts and familiarity of his family home. Here, it was hard to associate her soulmate with the tempestuous, irritable maths teacher who had his students treading on egg shells around him. No, the man who smiled at her now, his eyes soft and full of an emotion that she couldn’t quite put a name to while he quietly congratulated her on answering the questions correctly, was understanding, gentle and tall and he had allowed her to see a softer, more vulnerable side to him that she very much doubted that many people had seen.

Here, he was just Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> Cookies for anyone who leaves kudos and comments.


End file.
